


Белый, трусливый, великий

by Skjelle



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Military Training, Science Fiction, Swearing, Xenophilia, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Надо все-таки уже ответить самим себе на вопрос - а что, если Веном упал бы в России?Ну точнее не Веном лично, а вообще симбиотическая сущность этого типа (см персонажей).
Relationships: Original Symbiote Character(s) (Marvel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Белый, трусливый, великий

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо команде Ксенофилии за повод писать ))  
> Спасибо Ронсаар за вычитку.  
> Размещение где-либо разрешено только в виде ссылки.

– Скотина! – сдавленным шепотом вопил себе за пазуху Гера. – Вылазь, скотина, что ты там прячешься, валенок трусливый! В какую кишку ты там всосался?  
Пробегающие мимо стажеры сочувствующе косились, словно Гера был душевнобольным. Впрочем, Гера скорее предпочел бы стать душевнобольным, чем позорно профнепригодным. Все тесты, замеры, контрольные сверки, периоды адаптации... Все в задницу?  
– Героиныч, ты чего?  
Русоволосый Симаков притормозил рядом, нетерпеливо перебирая ногами. В почерневших глазах плескалось любопытство, и оно же струилось над его плечами, вытягивая десятки маленьких стебельков, с конца каждого из которых смотрел свой собственный внимательный любопытный глаз.  
Героиныч, он же Гера, он же Жорж Рублев, глянул на Симакова сначала с ненавистью, а потом тоскливо всхлипнул.  
– Не идет!  
– Я вижу, что не идет, – нетерпеливо мотнул башкой Симаков, роя пыль. – Бухал вчера? Нюхал? Курил?  
– Да ты издеваешься? – взвыл несчастный Героиныч. – Какое бухать?! Я неделю на диете сижу! У меня курс витаминов! Вся жопа исколота! А эта тварь!  
Он в бессильной ярости ударил себя по груди. Симаков понимающе всхрапнул.  
Тварь затаилась, найдя себе уютное пристанище где-то между Гериными ребрами и печенью. Судя по всему, там ее все устраивало, и наружу она вылезать не собиралась.  
В пыльных вихрях от винта хеликоптера растворялись розовые мечты о призвании, спецзаданиях и тройных премиальных по итогам квартала. С перспективой на маленький ипотечный островок по итогам достижений за год.  
Гера страдальчески заскулил.

  
***

Двадцать четыре года назад случилось то, о чем мечтали заядлые уфологи, а обычные люди судачили в сетке, снимали фильмы и генерировали массу анекдотов. Внеземная форма жизни с размаху шмякнулась на третью от солнца планету. Как полагается, растревожив системы ПРО, обрушив курс юаня и вызвав панику на нефтяной бирже.  
Прямо под Норильск.  
К такому попранию всех законов космолетопадения оказались не готовы ни мировая общественность, ни охреневшая от приветливых минус сорока девяти инопланетная форма жизни.  
Тут профессор Кондратюк, читавший стажерам-первогодкам обязательный вводный курс, любил, похохатывая, сообщить, что на этом инопланетную форму и взяли тепленькой, а потом демонстративно исправиться, что на самом деле очень холодненькой.  
Далее из вводного курса, опуская унылейшее перечисление дат, можно было извлечь следующее: форму определили как симбиотическую, с эмпатическим интеллектом от скромного до умеренного, и в хозяйстве пригодную. Двадцать четыре года спустя это вылилось в довольно пошлые с точки зрения героики, но безусловно ценные для народного хозяйства методики отслеживания и тушения пожаров, предотвращения затоплений, проведения горнорудных работ и прочие отраслевые виды деятельности, в которые до этого хлипкая человеческая сущность лезть опасалась, рискуя быть поломанной суровыми силами природы.

Гера Рублев конечно видел себя где-то на пике славы между покорением сверхглубоких шахт, переходящих в мариинские и прочие океанические впадины или еще какие глубины больших театров, и полетами за яблоками на Марс по выходным. Увы, профтестирование выделило ему скромную роль на задворках министерства не таких уж отныне и чрезвычайных ситуаций.  
Гера терпел, корпел, жертвовал половым здоровьем, отказываясь от трех из пяти веселых студенческих гулянок, и вот чем все это закончилось.  
Трусливым валенком, не желавшим облачать его в свои дружелюбные инопланетные телеса.

  
***

– Сука, – замогильно-обреченно сказал Гера.  
– Да ладно, не кисни! – взбрыкнул Симаков. Глаза его костюма понимающе заподмигивали. – Вон, у Надьки тож не сразу получилось! Говорит, от страха гормон какой-то попер за пределы, и сопля наружу не лезла. А потом, как успокоилась, так опа!  
– Сами вы сопли, – тоскливо сказал Гера, вспоминая Надьку.  
У такой-то и майор Потащук не забаловал бы, что уж говорить о симбиотических формах.  
А он, Гера, в чем-то был интеллигентен. Не зря, ой не зря вздыхали в приемной комиссии ВУЗа, намекали, что индекс психической устойчивости у Геры так себе. А чтоб все сгорело!  
– Или же, – многозначительно произнес Симаков, и все его глаза прищурились, – наоборот, не хватает каких-нибудь гормонов. А? Че скажешь, Героиныч?  
– Иди в болото, – вяло сказал Гера.  
– А ну пошли! – скомандовал Симаков и сгреб его ручищей за плечо.  
Сам Гера хлюпиком не был, но симбионт увеличивал разницу габаритов меж ними почти в полтора раза. А может, и в один семьдесят пять, если считать вытаращившиеся в нетерпеливом предвкушении глаза.  
Симаков решительно поволок его за собой, вспахивая обмякшим Герой пыль. Первый хеликоптер уже оторвался от земли, второму полагался осмотр, люфт на взлет и прочие мелкие отсрочки. В общем, полчаса у них было.

План Симакова виднелся за версту, как стояк у дембеля на выходе из казармы. Гера, впав в уныние, противиться не собирался. К тому же с Симаковым он все равно уже переспал некое пока еще не двузначное число раз (хотя насчет этого были сомнения – возможно тогда в библиотеке они все-таки не уснули, обкурившись, а смогли снять друг с друга штаны), поэтому напугать его стажер не мог никаким членом. Ну разве что если симбионт сделал ему веселый шипованный гребень.  
Симбионт сделал их два. Два члена. Оба смотрели на Геру и нахально щурились.  
– Во-первых, Симаков, сейчас я подобью тебе оба хуевых глаза, – уныло сказал Гера, поставленный перед этим вопиющим фактом. – Закрой эти скорбные очи. Во-вторых, ты с ума сошел, в живого не совмещенного человека двойным хером тыкать? Засунь его себе в жопу!  
– А я не могу, – нахально сказал Симаков. – В жопе уже занято.  
Гера чуть не плюнул ему в хуевые зенки с досады.

  
***

Симбионты, к немалому ужасу скромных исследователей, оказались ебливы до невозможности. По большому счету все взаимодействие с ними могло строиться только на основании того, что симбионт радостно и беспорядочно трахался со своим носителем или с другими симбионтами, сидящими на таких же носителях.  
Сей возмутительный для нравственности факт утаить от широкой общественности не удалось, и депутаты с воем понеслись по избирательным округам, размахивая горящими праведным негодованием трусами. Запретить! не допустить! нравственность! духовность! священная неприкосновенность земных жоп и писек!  
Решить проблемы духовности тут же предложили представители других, абсолютно аморальных и загнивающих стран, которым давно уже гореть бы в аду, да что-то все никак не горелось. Упомянутые загнивающие щедро предложили передать им греховную форму жизни и клятвенно обещали, что ни в коем случае не допустят разлагающего воздействия похотливой инопланетной жижи на целомудренную молодежь великого государства.  
В этот душераздирающий момент в войну меж собой вступили мораль и экономика и, как это всегда бывает, победила экономика. В этом каноны фильмосъемок не наврали. Горящие трусы оказались неделикатно затолканы в рот своим обладателям, а поведение симбионтов объявили различиями в социокультурном развитии. И начали эксперименты.

В результате старательных и длительных исследований модель общения с симбионтами более-менее закрепилась, прошла апробацию и даже обросла методичками, в которых довольно недвусмысленно объяснялось, как с успехом держать на поводке тварь, одержимую гормонами, вырабатывающимися при оргазме, и при этом не сблядоваться окончательно. Причем половых различий симбионты не ведали, поэтому выпускать методичку пришлось в двух частях: по мужской и женской линиям.  
Впервые в истории управление новыми промышленными технологиями оказалось абсолютно лишено дискриминации.

На фейстьюбе гуляло немало подборок, когда усредненный бравый подводник произносил речь или принимал медальку, как вдруг резко затыкался, характерным образом вытаращивал глаза и в лучшем случае резво скатывался со сцены, а в худшем отхватывал совокупительный припадок прямо на ней. В прессе все это ханжески именовалось проблематикой спонтанного нарушения нейросвязей.  
Так и повелось, что стажеры приходили и без того раскрепощенными, а за время обучения оттачивали свою раскрепощенность до поразительно высокого, практически гроссмейстерского уровня, больше всего радея, как бы не принести в подоле или в кармане симбиоз беременности с яйцом. Этого в программе использования симбионтов не любили и не прощали.

  
***

Вынырнув из страдальческих размышлений о природе инопланетного сотрудничества, Гера обнаружил, что один из хуев трансформировался-таки во что-то вроде щупальца и оттягивает ему пояс штанов, а второй хуй с любопытством туда заглядывает. Более того, к делу подключился совсем уже нахальный элемент в виде тонкого черного усика, просочившегося в исподнее, и беспардонно щупающего Геру за яйца.  
– Сеня, – сказал стажер Рублев. – Что ты там такого интересного пытаешься разглядеть?  
– Убью, Героиныч! – шепотом взревел Симаков. – Какой я тебе Сеня, ты что, бабка моя, чтоб так меня называть? Арсен, понятно?! Ар-сен! Тьфу!

Арсений Симаков был личностью выдающейся во всех смыслах, но как и любая сильная личность имел уязвимое место, так сказать, Ахиллесову пяту. Симаковской пятой было собственное имя, видимо, выданное ему родителями в припадке любви к родовым корням. Имя это, абсолютно не подходящее к мужественной внешности, Симаков ненавидел всей душой и всем встречным представлялся коротко, точно лязгал рельсом о рельс: Арсен. А потом добавлял – Симаков. И пристально смотрел на собеседника, пытаясь разглядеть в его трусливой душонке намек на познания о чертовых корнях. Собеседники обычно тушевались и блеяли, мол, очень приятно. И только Гера восемь месяцев назад от души ляпнул при знакомстве: «эт че, Сеня, что ли?»  
Симаков тогда затрубил раненым изюбрем, чуть не своротил Гере нос, и так началась их крепкая мужская дружба. К нынешнему моменту сцементированная двузначным, если все-таки посчитать случай в библиотеке, количеством очень дружеских перепихов.

Поэтому мысль, что Симаков пытается разглядеть что-то новенькое и незнакомое, у Геры не возникла, а вот что пытается похвастаться своими новыми возможностями официального личного симбионта – очень даже да.  
И еще ему было мелочно завидно. Судя по источаемой энергии, Симаков сейчас находился в качественном слиянии со своим симбионтом и, возможно, ему хорошенько так надраивало задницу. Они, стажеры вот уже которого поколения, хорошо умели контролировать и скрывать такое, но знающий да увидит. Гера и сам бывал в такой ситуации. Когда ты идешь, улыбаешься всем, дружелюбно машешь, а тебя в это время втихую жарит довольная инопланетная хрень, неприлично глубоко снуя в заднице и развлекаясь с дергающейся от такого внимания простатой.  
Зато всегда бодр и в тонусе. Хорошо хоть, что мокрых пятен на штанах не остается – симбионт все проглотит и только облизнется, ну, может, и еще потребует. Главное вовремя притормозить его, а то выдоит досуха и выплюнет.

– Да ладно тебе киснуть, – сменил Симаков гнев на милость. – Давай я тебя трахну? Глядишь, подскочит гормон счастья, валенок твой обрадуется и наружу полезет. За дозой. Тут-то ты его – р-раз. И готово. Как план, а?  
Гера внимательно к себе прислушался. На курсах исторически ходили байки, что симбионты, развившись от долгого общения с хозяином, начинают еще и разговаривать, но в такое не верили уже даже журналисты. Максимум, который можно было получить – эмпатический отклик. А в случае Геры паскудный представитель иной цивилизации не подавал даже намеков. И секса не желал.  
– Херня, а не план, – с тоской сказал Гера. – Не хочу я трахаться, и холодно мне. И вообще. Мы в печали и злы. Если ты попробуешь сунуть свой оптический диод нам в задницу, мы, возможно, его откусим. По самый корешок.  
Симаков обиженно засопел. Глаза его дружно нахмурились.  
– Идем уже на погрузку, – махнул рукой Гера. – Не могу ж я сделать вид, что опоздал на зачет.  
Симаков гулко вздохнул. Хуи втянулись, глаза закрылись и медленно опустились в глянцево блеснувшую поверхность симбионта. Симаков осторожно положил ручищу на плечо товарища и первым двинулся в направлении хеликоптерной площадки.

  
***

Инструктор жалкий лепет Геры выслушал с полной брезгливого скептицизма физиономией и величаво указал ему в дальний угол.  
– Сидите там, Рублев, – сказал он. – Будете себя хорошо вести – зачтем вам по нижней планке как пробный вылет с обязательной контрольной пересдачей. Но если я услышу хоть один писк...  
Гера показательно вытаращил глаза и неистово кивнул, дрожа от холода. Упрямая тварь отказывалась даже регулировать теплообмен. Лицо инструктора приняло еще более брезгливое, уже на грани со страдальческим выражение, и он стянул с себя толстую фарсовую куртку.  
– Не на... – завел Гера.  
Инструктор сделал зверскую рожу, продемонстрировав набор совершенно нечеловеческих и не помещающихся во рту зубов. Гера тут же схватил предложенное. Зубы втянулись, но зато верхняя половина корпуса инструктора словно пошла зыбью на секунду и тут же оказалась облачена в отливающую ледяной сталью броню.  
Это был такой высший пилотаж управления не просто симбионтом, а его структурой, что стажеры тихо заныли от восторга. Гера порысил в указанный угол, перепрыгивая через протянутые в проход ноги, споткнулся об очередной сочувственный взгляд Симакова и, беззвучно шипя проклятья в адрес трусливого валенка, забился, словно мышь в нору, между запасными палатками.  
Хеликоптер взмыл в воздух.

  
***

– ...работаем на склонах по стандартной программе! – инструктор с легкостью перекрывал голосом шум автоматики. – Класс второй, неожиданностей не предусмотрено, но и расслабляться не стоит! У нас здесь обстановка, максимально приближенная к реалиям, поэтому внизу у вас в снегоходах плачут застрявшие туристы, которых надо максимально деликатно вернуть в суровые объятия родины и начальника туристической группы! Ориентируетесь на местности самостоятельно, командовать вами, как в армии, я не буду! Но смотреть буду очень внимательно за каждым!  
Симаков немедленно вырастил на плече огромный внимательный глаз, и Гера чуть не хохотнул от неожиданности. Инструктор сделал вид, что его поразила избирательная слепота – а может, его настолько задолбали подобного рода шуточки, что даже не хотелось на них размениваться – и продолжил свою речь.

Десять минут полета спустя, вооруженные начальственными наставлениями, стажеры дисциплинированно десантировались на склон, демонстрируя чудеса мягкого приземления.  
Гера страстно, изжелта-зелено завидовал. Конечно он мог бы провернуть все это ничуть не хуже. И туристов бы утешал, и бинтовал бы чью-то показательно сломанную ногу, и вон тащил бы из снежного омута просевший вездеход, где из окна тоже очень показательно гавкает собачонка...  
В хеликоптере стояли пузыри шумоподавления, поэтому все внешние звуки слышны были очень хорошо. В том числе чтобы следить, не разразятся ли стажеры нехорошими словами, включенными в список запрещенных при исполнении служебных обязанностей.  
Собачонка заливалась так, словно ей приплачивали. Возможно, именно поэтому вездеход все обходили стороной, а Надька, проходя мимо в очередной раз, стремительно вырастила из себя жуткую морду, точно слепленную из ошметков сырого мяса, и тоже гавкнула. На собачонку это, впрочем, не повлияло. От ее соло даже инструктор морщился, хотя, казалось бы, должен был уже всякого навидаться и наслыхаться. Живность вопила так, словно понимала – будь дело настоящим, остаться бы ей, скорее всего, здесь на прокорм волкам и прочим эндемичным видам. Любовь к братьям меньшим у спасателей разрешалась только пока жизнь людей не под угрозой.

Стажеры один за другим уходили налево, за лесистую гряду, уводя с собой людей и по мере возможности спасая оборудование. В конце концов остался один только Симаков, упорно трудившийся над вездеходом.  
Инструктор молчал, и Гера вздыхал еще завистливее – Симакову прощалось его дурацкое упорство, потому что вон как старается, мышцы словно камень, гребет, как экскаватор... Спасенная техника тоже в баллах оценивается, и не прицепишься ведь, что просто так форсит, чтоб перед другом Героинычем, сидящим в мышином углу, покрасоваться.  
Собачонка взвыла совершенно истошно.  
– Ты чего, дура? – наконец не выдержал Симаков, предварительно все же оглянувшись. – Че орешь? Щас я тебя достану отсюда... Достану и съем! – и загоготал.  
Собачонка юмор не оценила. Визжала, дергалась в сбруе, пока наконец не вырвалась наружу мощным толчком кривых лапок, и не плюхнулась в снег.  
– Э-э! – заголосил Симаков. – Стоять, животное! Тьфу, блоха! Да стой же!  
И даже рванулся было за беглянкой, но притормозил и задрал голову.  
– Кончай балаган, Симаков, – тут же среагировал инструктор. – Никуда животное не денется, энтузиазм твой я оценил.  
– А что ж мне, порожним возвращаться? – возмутился Симаков. – Дайте хоть трофей поймаю!  
– Дурью не майся, Симаков, я сейчас...

Остаток фразы инструктора исчез, точно ножом отрезанный. Гера удивленно моргнул. Даже успел постучать себя по уху, пытаясь определить, не барахлят ли перепонки. С симбионтами иногда случалось, что они на пару секунд могли попутать прохождение нервных сигналов. Иногда и конфузы бывали, если, к примеру, хохотательный нерв с обсирательным перепутаются, а если еще и посреди анекдота...  
А потом пришел гул. Тяжкий и бесстрастный, словно вздохнули сами горы. Втянули воздух – и выдохнули потоком белого снега и льда.  
– Симако-ов! – почти беззвучно закричал инструктор. – Вниз! Бегом, бегом, бего-ом!  
Сеня оглянулся и черной кошкой метнулся вниз по склону.  
Гера вцепился в страховку, чувствуя, как тяжелая машина содрогается мелкой дрожью, ужасающе медленно и неотвратимо приподнимаясь на дыбы. Инструктор яростно махал руками, хеликоптер все больше терял равновесие, словно пытаясь сесть на собственный хвост, а внизу, там, где мгновение назад была черная фигура, брошенный вездеход и разлапистые елки, все превратилось в кипящее грязно-белое месиво.  
Монгуг-Тайга расправила каменные плечи и сбросила залежавшийся снежный наряд.  
Хеликоптер медленно и торжественно опрокинулся, совершил мертвую петлю и, наращивая скорость, заскользил вниз над бушующей снежной рекой.

– Сеня! – прохрипел Гера, едва шевеля разбитыми губами – его приложило о страховочную стойку.  
Серый, как цемент, инструктор распластался по полу, всматриваясь сквозь прозрачное брюхо хеликоптера в бешеный котел на склоне. Гера рванулся вперед, почти повис на ремнях, втянул шею до хруста и тоже впился взглядом в пол, отчаянно пытаясь нашарить в крутящемся снежном валу хотя бы след, тень, намек...  
Черная фигура взметнулась в воздух, выталкивая в баскетболистском броске крошечный четвероногий силуэт, и Гера с ужасом увидел, как стажер Симаков застывает в высочайшей точке своего полета, а затем неумолимо, подчиняясь законам физики, обрушивается во вспененную лавину. Следом исчезла и собачонка.  
– Сеня!  
Хеликоптер качнуло воздушной волной, Геру отбросило к стенке, и этот удар словно вытолкнул его из реальности. В голове стало светло и удивительно воздушно. Привычный объемный мир заменили на эфемерные декорации. Гера вскочил с места, отшвыривая куртку. Рванулся к выходу, и его стукнуло о стенку снова. Он оттолкнулся от нее, точно мячик, и полупьяными прыжками понесся вперед. Мир вокруг тихонько звенел и прозрачно поблескивал.  
– Рублев! – заревел инструктор. – Я сказал не пищать!  
– Я сейчас! – крикнул Гера, и будто со стороны удивился, какой у него самого внезапно низкий, рокочущий голос. – Я очень быстро!  
– Рубле-ев! – возвысил гневный крик инструктор.  
Дверь хеликоптера, закрытая на надежный виброустойчивый замок, тоже выглядела удивительно хлипкой и несерьезной. Гера прыгнул ей навстречу – и она разлетелась мутными хлопьями. Стажер Рублев двадцати одного года от роду легко и обыденно воспарил над бренной поверхностью.  
«Блядь!» – успел подумать стажер.  
Симбионты были крепкими, умели многое, защищали почти от всего. Но летать не умели.  
И Гера спикировал в белую бездну.

  
***

Когда лавина стискивает человеческое тело, она страшно кричит. Скрипит многотонная снежная масса, сминаясь вокруг неожиданного препятствия и сминает его сама. В этом крике не слышно ни хруста костей, ни последнего стона жертвы – только рыдает сама лавина, и непонятно, от печали это или от злости, что игрушка сломалась так быстро.  
Слепо и жадно она схватила Геру, и будь это в другом месте и в другое время, Гера наверное запаниковал бы, забился в припадке удушающей боли, возможно даже, запищал бы и умер. Но сейчас ему было не до того. Лавина могла пытаться пережевать его, раздробить ледяными челюстями – но это были ее личные проблемы. А ему, Гере Рублеву, нужно было найти черную фигуру, канувшую в эту бездну какой-то десяток секунд назад. Симаков был сильный. Здоровый, как тягловый зубр. Он выдержал, обязан был выдержать, у него и симбионт был такой же здоровый, они должны были справиться.  
Он не мог там просто сдохнуть! Только не на первом, мать его, зачете!  
Гера открыл рот, и ярость молча брызнула вверх из-под потрескивающих ребер. Вонзилась в сжатые челюсти лавины, встала поперек них осью из чужого сплава, которого не рождалось в этом мире, пока двадцать четыре года назад под Норильском не рухнула матовая скорлупа инопланетного корабля.  
Ось встала – и лавина поперхнулась. Завыла жалобно, негодующе, оскорбленно. Гера рванулся вглубь, ослепительно обострившимся, уже не своим, но их зрением различив сжавшуюся в комок фигуру. Выхватил ее из сжимающейся снежной ловушки. Устремился вверх, разрывая и без того уже разомкнутые челюсти. Быстрее, еще быстрее, еще яростнее.

Снег и лед исчезли. Раскололись, лопнули, в вихре осколков выплевывая оказавшуюся не по зубам добычу.  
Гера взмыл, опрокидываясь через спину, и с изумлением увидел, как далеко внизу остается затихшее белое море, какие в нем крошечные сломанные елки на фоне остановившейся лавины, и какой удивительно маленький хеликоптер. И еще увидел что-то огромное, расплескавшееся двумя ослепительно-белыми потоками в синеве. Попытался найти, откуда они, но сколько ни запрокидывал голову, так и не увидел. Они будто прятались у него за спиной, а потом вот так широко и привольно раскидывались, занимая половину неба, и наконец каждый из них плавно сужался и мягко трепетал кончиком.  
– Рубле-ев! – пробился сквозь звенящую тишину рев через усилки хеликоптера. – А ну куда намылился лететь без лицензии?! Стоять!  
– Кто летит? – наконец испугался Гера. – Я лечу? На чем?  
– Только попробуй мне рухнуть, стажер! – надрывался инструктор. – Такой незак вкачу, что три вторых года пересдавать с комиссиями будешь!  
Ошеломленный этой ужасающей несправедливостью, Гера встрепыхнулся всем телом, суматошно замотался в воздухе и наконец понял, что действительно при нем нет ни хеликоптера, ни парашюта, ни даже ракетного ранца, забытого инструктором в своей куртке, к примеру. На случай выпадения стажеров из хеликоптера с разбегу. И парил стажер Рублев где-то в воздусях совершенно необъяснимым наукой образом.  
– Сеня! – заголосил Гера, точно Симаков мог бы немедленно дать ответ на вопрос, что за безобразие тут происходит. – Сеня, ты где?!  
– Ай! – неожиданно отозвались снизу. – Уй, Героиныч, сука, ты откуда?  
– А-а?!  
Несолидно заорав, Гера метнул взгляд себе под ноги. И обнаружил там невероятное: в чьих-то возмутительно когтистых и длинных снежно-белых лапах болталась черная фигура узнаваемого профиля. Фигура махала руками и, кажется, пыталась добавить ногой. Гера хотел уже крикнуть, мол, так его, бей гада, но потом попытался найти гада и с прискорбием выяснил, что никаких других гадов, кроме матерящегося стажера Симакова и отчаянно потерявшегося в пространстве самого Геры нет, а значит...  
Мироощущение сложилось в голове с таким хрустом, что Гера на секунду зажмурился. Вернулось чувство своего тела, ориентация в пространстве, забегали нейрончики по нервным связям, и он наконец объял и осознал. Он летел. Парил в горных потоках, взмахивая огромными тяжелыми крыльями. Тащил в когтях такого легонького, почти неосязаемого Симакова. И разреженный ледяной воздух обнимал его, точно теплая ладонь.  
– Ай, не жми так, скотина! – взвыл Симаков.  
Гера спохватился и почти суетливо ослабил хватку. Он еще толком не мог управляться со своим – их – новым телом, но судорога счастья уже прострелила в груди, и Гера почти захохотал от этого ощущения. Симаков разразился пронзительным лаем. Гера изумленно вытянул шею и обнаружил, что из приоткрывшейся красной пазухи у Симакова выглядывает собачонка и отважно обгавкивает пролетающие под ней, еще не помеченные и неокученные елки.  
– Сеня! Ты живой! Мать твою, Сеня! – ликующе вскричал Гера.  
– Живо-ой! – радостно заголосил стажер Симаков, болтая ногами. – Смотри-и! Лети-им! Во даешь, Горыныч, летим же! А за Сеню я тебе еще морду набью, дурак когтистый! Смотри не обосри меня в полете, голубь херов!

«Вот же скотина неблагодарная, – гулко сказал чей-то голос в голове у Геры, и ему мгновенно стало так сладко, что сердце застучало с перебоями. – Надо было ему хуй нашей задницей все-таки откусить!»


End file.
